gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Characters
.]] Here is a list of characters referenced in the various videos of Gachimuchi. Wrestling Series * Aniki (兄貴 Billy Herrington) * TDN Kosugi (TDNコスギ Van Darkholme) * Kiyoshi Kazuya (木吉カズヤ Danny Lee) * Ikariya Biollante (いかりやビオランテ Mark Wolff) * Inoue Cabrera (井上カブレラ Anthony Capriati) * Tortoise Fujioka (トータス藤岡 Steve Cassidy) * Kamata Gosaku (鎌田吾作 Duncan Mills) * Creamstew Ikeda (くりぃむしちゅー池田 Seth Dickens/Cameron Sage) * Jonouchi Yuji (城之内悠二 T.J. Cummings/Nick Steel) * Aka-san (赤さん Stephen Robert Rout), a baby's face who appears in a important role to censor naked characters' private parts in order to prevent deletion. * Sudo-san (須藤さん Brian Maxon), an aggressive and formidable wrestler seen fighting with Billy and with Mark. Much of his comedic value derives from his mishearings, so Brian might come off as bland to the uninitiated. Despises Canadians. He calls his Canadian opponents slurs like "canuck", "seal clubber", and exaggerates their accents. * Little Aniki (小兄貴 Larry Janson), a semi-lookalike of Billy, including his blond hair. However, Larry is much shorter than Billy and exhibits much weaker natural strength than him in consequence of this. * Hiroshi Nobara (野薔薇ひろし Philippe Nicolas), French actor. Once wrestled against Mark in his only wrestling film appearance in Wolff's World. Known for his expressed pain when Mark pushed his left leg into his crotch in a hold, on a bed, and covered in oil. Got his name after a mishearing from Mark and a flower used to cover his crotch. Unintentional, but his nickname slightly shares the name of a Crayon Shin-chan character Hiroshi Nohara. * Kinkaku (金閣 Jirka Kalvoda), a Czech wrestler who was once seen wrestling with Mark and wrestled with Jarda several times. In Wolff's World, Jirka wore gold shorts. Jirka was the actor who performed the infamous shirt rubbing dance in Max Men Strip Fantasy 1. Appears in House of Detention with Jarda. One of the Skull Nipple Brothers, along with Jarda. * Ginkaku (銀閣 Jarda Kolar), a Czech wrestler who was once seen wrestling with Mark and wrestled with Jirka several times. In Wolff's World, Jarda wore silver shorts. Appears in House of Detention with Jirka. One of the Skull Nipple Brothers, along with Jirka. One of the dancers in the film Max Men Strip Fantasy 1. * Gain Rooney (ゲイン・ルーニー Beau Bradley), Canadian actor. Once wrestled against Danny in the film Beau Bradley Beaten Back to Back. Is known for being the victim of Danny's cheap wrestling tactics, such as colliding with the red lockers. One of the dancers in the film Max Men Strip Fantasy 1. He got his name due to his resemblance to professional English footballer Wayne Rooney. * Inoue Chabrera (井上 シャブレラ Sonny Markham), known for being the only character that is named after another character due to their similarities. For this case, Sonny Markham and Anthony Capriati. One of the dancers in the film Max Men Strip Fantasy 1. * False Aniki (偽兄貴 Brett Mycles), a wrestler who resembled Billy in terms of physique and voice. Wrestled against Lance Storm in Storm Fighter. * Ikariya Kazuyoshi (いかりやカズヨシ Lance Storm), a wrestler who had similar wrestling moves to Mark Wolff and Danny Lee. Wrestled against Brett Mycles in Storm Fighter. * Chuck Matsumoto (チャック松本 Collin Jennings), a man who wrestled with Cameron Sage in Cowboy Wrestling 4. Also wrestled against Mark Mason in Domination Wrestling 4. Gallery Aniki_smile.jpg|Billy Herrington. VanDarkholme_101.png|Van Darkholme. Junkyard Boyz Clip 4.mp4 snapshot 11.23.png|Danny Lee. Bio_MWRH.jpg|Mark Wolff. Anthony Capriati Maximum Performance.png|Anthony Capriati. Steve Cassidy HQ.png|Steve Cassidy. DuncanMills_Workout.jpg|Duncan Mills, daydreaming of himself as a crab. Cameron Sage HQ.png|Seth Dickens. T.J. Cummings Flexing It.png|T.J. Cummings. Stephen Rout.jpg|Stephen Rout. Brian_Maxon.jpg|Brian Maxon. LarryJanson.jpg|Larry Janson. PhilippeNicolas.jpg|Philippe Nicolas. MAXMSF1_Jirka.jpg|Jirka Kalvoda. MAXMSF1_Jarda.jpg|Jarda Kolar. Beau Bradley bust.jpg|Beau Bradley. MAXMSF1 Sonny.png|Sonny Markham. 200672914269315.jpg|Brett Mycles. Ikariya Kazuyoshi.jpg|Lance Storm. Chuck Matsumoto.jpg|Collin Jennings. ''Playing with Fire 2: Burn with Passion * 'Birii no Otooto' (ビリーの弟 '''Bo Garrett'), Billy's useless little brother who was also one of two guest stars in Playing with Fire 2: Burn with Passion, along with Mark Slade. Receives the pseudonym the Semen Arsonist after his trace of signature evidence he purposefully left behind at the house he was burning down, which were gasoline cans, gasoline soaked rags, lighters, and semen covering said gasoline cans. He later removes his pony tail to reveal his long, unkempt hair. He was later caught and arrested, but not before knocking out Steve Cassidy and taking his helmet while in the nude. * Martin Wannamaker (マーティン・ワナメーカー Andrew Addams), a news reporter in Playing with Fire 2: Burn with Passion that details the events of arson that were caused by the Semen Arsonist. * Terryman (テリーマン Steve Shannon), another firefighter working with Billy, Cameron, Steve, and Gregg. He also appeared with Cody Cruze as the leader of a superhero team. * Ebihara Ebizou (海老原海老蔵 Eric Evans), still another firefighter. His fan nickname is based on his resemblance to a Japanese character, Ichikawa Ebizou (市川海老蔵). He is the man who Billy reached out and played with his penis while he was sleeping. * Owen Sadaoka (オーウェン定岡 Gregg Rockwell), notable for his odd head washing technique in a shower fantasy. * Izumi DiCaprio's opponent (和泉ディカプリオの相手 Luke Savage), a very muscular firefighter seen with Mark Slade and Bo Garrett * Shawaa-hen Saigo no Otoko '("'Shouei") (シャワー編最後の男(照英), Alex Wilcox), the last man to appear in a shower scene. He does not appear anywhere else in the film. * Mark Coleman (マーク コールマン Brent Banes), still another muscular firefighter. Is the man who Eric Evans thought that reached out and played with his penis. * Izumi DiCaprio (和泉ディカプリオ Mark Slade/Frank Towers), one of two guest stars of Playing with Fire 2: Burn with Passion, the other being Bo Garrett. Tries to not come out of the closet while having a secret relationship with Luke Savage. Bo Garrett knows about this. Gallery Bo Garrett HQ.png|Bo Garrett, saying "It's a loan!" Martin Wannamaker.png|Andrew Addams as Martin Wannamaker, reporting today's events. Steve Shannon.png|Steve Shannon. Eric Evans.png|Eric Evans, discussing to Billy Herrington about the partial fingerprints being identified. Gregg Rockwell.png|Gregg Rockwell. Luke Savage.png|Luke Savage. Alex Wilcox.png|Alex Wilcox. Brent Banes.png|Brent Banes. Mark Slade.png|Mark Slade. ''Ryker's Web * 'Onahouse Store Manager' (オナハウス店長 '''Rocky') - Bartender who serves Billy Herrington a cold beer at his time at the gay bar. He is the one who says "Sure we do!" and "On the house.". Both of which were misheard by Japanese audiences. Gallery Rocky.png|Rocky. ''Conquered * 'King Ishii' (キング 石井 '''Blake Harper'), a man who acted as the Roman emperor in the film, Conquered and is thus his most recognized appearance. * Oukokuhen no Sokki (王国編の側近, "Royal Guard", Colton Ford), one of the Roman Emperor's bodyguards. Colton Ford later became a musician. Colton Ford is also known for getting up close to the camera and yells at it. * Seagal Sakine (セガール関根 Tom Katt), a prisoner that tends to Billy's injuries and cleans him. His face resembles American actor Steven Seagal and Japanese comedian Tsutomu Sekine. Gallery BlakeHarper_Conquered.jpg|Blake Harper. ColtonFord_Conquered.jpg|Colton Ford. Tom Katt|Tom Katt. ''Tales from the Foxhole * '''Saigō' (西郷 Lee Johnson), a soldier in another soldier's gay dream sequence in the film Tales from the Foxhole whose face resembles a famous samurai for his similar-looking eye brows and facial expression. His fan nickname should not be confused with Saikyou Tongari Corn (最強 トンガリコーン). * Torres Tokui (トーレス・徳井 Bryce London), a soldier who earned his nickname due to his resembles to Spanish professional footballer Fernando Torres and Japanese comedian Yoshimi Tokui. * Darvish Yoshizumi (ダルビッシュ良純 Lane Fuller), another soldier who resembles Japanese professional baseball player Yu Darvish and Japanese weather forecaster Yoshizumi Ishihara. Gallery Lee Johnson.png|Lee Johnson. Bryce London.png|Bryce London. Lane Fuller.png|Lane Fuller. ''HotMen CoolBoyz * 'Chikubi Collina' (乳首コリーナ '''Ron Athey'), a man who was featured in scenes of him talking into the camera as a guest star in HotMen CoolBoyz, which also featured Billy. Gallery Ron Athey.png|Ron Athey. ''House of Detention * 'Gay Makaay' (ゲイ・マカーイ '''Erik Michaels'), one of the prisoners in Van's dungeon. Infamous for his smiling expression and his manner of screaming when Van uses a violet wand to torture him. He takes part in jacking off onto Van in the final scene. He was named after his resemblance to the Dutch soccer player Roy Makaay. * Mask of Jero (マスク・オブ・ジェロ Joe Jackson) one of Van's alpha slaves; Van's elite slave assistants. Referred to as alpha slave Titus by Van. He became famous for the moment at which his face was puzzled and perplexed. He does not take part in jacking off onto Van. Gallery THANK YOU SIR FOR THE SHAVING.png|Erik Michaels. Hq4MdtTDkWc.jpg|Joe Jackson. ''Junkyard Boyz * 'Konya ga Ukaji' (今夜が宇梶 '''Thomas Papillon') - due to a bait-and-switch video about Thomas Papillon as the subject of the "International Wrestling Festival of 2017", he became a popular character. * Hatakeyama Bacon (畑山ベーコン Daniel Freeman), a spiky-haired Swedish actor. His grin has also became an amusing addition to some Gachimuchi videos. His name was derived from his resemblance to the Japanese lightweight boxer Takanori Hatakeyama and the American film star Kevin Bacon. * Mr. Brat (クソガキさん Orlando Torres), a young lad who became one of Kazuya's co-workers. * Juda Lassen (ユダ・ラッセン Tim Carlton), first spotted as one of Kazuya's employees at the nude junkyard shooting water guns at each other, and stood out for his extremely long hair. Also seen in a wrestling match being humiliatingly beaten up by Jimmy Dean and Doug Brandon. His nickname is derived from his resemblance to the artist Christian Lassen, as well as Juda, a character from the popular manga series Hokuto no Ken. Went under another name in Todd Mane; in a Can-Am Productions film. * Leon Trunks (レオン・トランクス David Dewitt) one of the employees. In his solo scene he was seen rubbing body oil over his body. His name is derived from Resident Evil's Leon S. Kennedy and Dragon Ball's Trunks. * Dazai Wentz (太宰ウェンツ Adam Logan), one of the employees. His nickname is derived from his resemblance to the Japanese author Osamu Dazai and Japanese American singer Eiji Wentz. * Nejirin♂Boy (ねじりん♂ボーイ Dillon Day), one of the employees. His name is derived from soramimi found in the water gun shootout. Has very good BGM according to Japanese fans. Dillon made another appearance in a video where he is talking directly to the camera in what looks to be a jacket. He was relatively active until 2018. * Miyagi Kurapika (宮城クラピカ Dino Derio), one of the employees. His name is derived from resembling Slam Dunk's Miyagi Ryota and having distinct features of Hunter x Hunter's Kurapika. Gallery Thomas Papillon HQ.png|Thomas Papillon. Daniel Freeman.png|Daniel Freeman. Orlando Torres 2.png|Orlando Torres. Tim Carlton 2.png|Tim Carlton. David Dewitt 2.png|David Dewitt. Adam Logan.png|Adam Logan. Dillon Day.png|Dillon Day. Dino Derio.png|Dino Derio. ''Jockbutt * 'Ronaldinho (ロナウ自慰ニョ '''Ricardo Milos), a Brazilian escort, notable for a Mark Wolff directed film of him dancing with underwear colored with the designs of the American flag. His fan nickname, "Ronau Jii Nyo", is a pun on "Ronaldinho" (reflecting his Brazilian origins), the term "naui" (ナウい) meaning "naughty", and "自慰" (jii), a Japanese word for "masturbation". * Jessie Garcia (ジェシー-ガルシア), a bodybuilder seen in the film who wears baseball gear sans a shirt. * Diesel (ディーゼル), a heavyweight bodybuilder and dancer, notable for being in the same movie as Ricardo Milos with sunglasses and shaking his rear towards the camera in a hot tub. Gallery Ricardo Milos Jockbutt.png|Ricardo Milos. Jessie Garcia.png|Jessie Garcia. Diesel.png|Diesel. ''Knaked Knights * 'Chavez Obama' (チャべス・オバマ '''Anthony Stone'), a man whose face has what resembles a mixture of Hugo Chávez's and Barack Obama's features. Has his own theme. One of the castle guards. * Hirata Gensui (平田元帥 Dan Canuck), one of the Knaked Knights and a skilled fighter. He also has his own musical theme. Fights Rainey Mason. * Hiromi Iguchi (井口ヒロミ Rod Pupret), one of the castle guards. His name is based on the Japanese baseball player Tadahito Iguchi and comedian Hiromi. Shares his theme with Anthony Capriatti. * Knight Schumacher (騎士シューマッハ Sam Ashton), one of the Knaked Knights. His name was based on his resemblance to the former German racing driver Ralf Schumacher. Fights Rainey Mason. * Chinko Chitchai (ちんこちっちゃい Steve Grier), one of the Knaked Knights. His name was derived from a mishearing of his words "These chains are too tight.". Fights Anthony Stone. * Usui Reeves (臼井リーブス Rainey Mason), one of the castle guards. He was named for his resemblance to the American movie star Keanu Reeves. * Half-Fish Man (半漁人 Hangyo Jin The Moat Monster), the slow-moving menace of the castle's moat. Is seen relaxing in the moat and exhibits bipedal movement. * Princess Ketsuholedesu (プリンセス＊ケツホルデス Christi Lake), an evil princess who is the main antagonist of the film. Gallery Anthony Stone.png|Anthony Stone. vlcsnap-error957.jpg|Dan Canuck. Rod Pupret.jpg|Rod Pupret. vlcsnap-error137.jpg|Sam Ashton. Steve Grier Knaked Knights.png|Steve Grier. vlcsnap-error861.jpg|Rainey Mason. The Moat Monster.png|The Moat Monster. Christi Lake.png|Christi Lake. ''The Pharaoh's Curse * '''Einstein Inagawa' (アインシュタイン稲川 Rubaire), a man who appears in a non-sexual role of the film. He gives Steve Cassidy, the landlord in the film, an ancient, sexual item in exchange for keeping his antique shop from going out of business. He earned his name due to his resemblance of German theoretical physicist Albert Einstein and Japanese actor Junji Inagawa. Gallery Rubaire.png|Rubaire. ''Foot Soldiers'' * Licker Yamano (リッカー山野 Peter Wilder), a man who appeared in the film Foot Soldiers with Duncan Mills, where both of them were relaxing on a mountain. As he massages Duncan's feet, he also licks his toes, hence his derisive nickname (which is also derived from the Licker monster from the Resident Evil media franchise) for his character's supposed foot fetish. Also worked with Billy and Spike. Gallery Peter Wilder.jpg|Peter Wilder. ''Mothers I Like To Fuck #3'' * Palin Bayonetta (ベイリン・ベヨネッタ Druuna), a woman who appeared in a straight pornographic film with Seth Dickens. Her nickname was derived from resembling the American politician, commentator, author, and reality television personality Sarah Palin and the video game protagonist Bayonetta of the titular Bayonetta video game series. Gallery Palin Bayonetta.png|Druuna. ''Hard Mechanics'' * Takakazu Komada (駒田高和 Chris Steele), a car mechanic. His name comes from his similarities with Takakazu Abe and Komada-san, characters from the popular Kuso Miso Technique one-shot bara manga. * Anal Bear (アナル熊 Jack Radcliffe), a large hairy man, a bear, who works as a receptionist for the repair shop. * Chad Michaels (チャド・マイケルズ Trent Cougar), a car mechanic. His name derives from Chad Smith, the drummer for the Red Hot Chili Peppers, and professional wrestler Shawn Michaels. * Marad Putt (マラッド・ピュット Jordon West), a car mechanic. His name is a sexual pun based off his similarities to American actor Brad Pitt. * Paul Maratney (ポール・マッラートニー Paul Carrigan), a car mechanic. Another sexual pun based off a celebrity, this time English singer-songwriter Sir Paul McCartney. * Marato Ichihara (市原マラ人 Josh Hammer), a character who has a beer can fight with Creamstew Ikeda. Yet another sexual pun based off another celebrity with Japanese actor Hayato Ichihara. Gallery Chris Steele.JPG|Chris Steele. Jack Radcliffe.JPG|Jack Radcliffe. Trent Cougar.JPG|Trent Cougar. Jordon West.JPG|Jordon West. Paul Carrigan..JPG|Paul Carrigan. Josh Hammer.JPG|Josh Hammer. ''Older Women, Younger Men 5 * 'Shigemi Ikeda' (池田茂美 '''Lynn Ross'), a plump, middle-aged maid who seduced and later had her way with T.J. Cummings, who commented just prior, "She gave me quite a show." (茂美、怖いでしょう; Shigemi, kowai deshou; "She's scary, isn't she?"). T.J.'s line and her very clear seduction made her a character who is feared by other Gachimuchi characters, and the sound of her loud bucket was used for music videos. ** Skull-and-crossbone signs (☠) are often put up in text associated with her, as her character has become an amusing terror to Gachimuchi characters. Gallery shigemi.png|Lynn Ross. ''Cop Out'' * Petite Putin (プチ・プーチン Pagan Prince), an actor known for playing as a cop. Co-stars with Gregg Rockwell, the Showerman, in the gay film Cop Out. His name is derived from resembling the 4th president of Russia Vladimir Putin and how small the actor is in comparison to his fellow partners, including the Showerman. * Tommy (トミー Kurt Stefano), Owen Sadaoka's high school friend. * Christian Cena (クリスチャン・シナ Gareth Christopher), Petite Putin's younger brother. He earned his name due to his resemblance to American professional wrestler John Cena. Gallery Cop Out.mp4 snapshot 00.04.39.731.png|Pagan Prince. Tommy|Kurt Stefano. You can't see him|Gareth Christopher. ''A Wank in the Woods * 'Occhan' (おっちゃん ''Dog "Uncle"), a Golden Retriever puppy. His name was derived from the mishearing of some of the European characters' dialogue when they stepped into a bus, which sounded like "Occhan" to Japanese ears. Is photoshopped occasionally. The source of the dog looking around is when the Europeans get off of the bus with the dog hesitating to get off of the bus. Gallery occhan je pas.png|Occhan. ''Hard Heroes * 'Thunder' (サンダー '''Cody Cruze'), a man notorious for his loud screams in one of his fights against two opponents in Punk Punishment. These are popularly used for music remixes; but fluctuates between high quality and low quality. He also starred as a member of a superhero team with his opponent "Lightning" in another video. Creates shock waves with his fists, capable of knocking back powerful enemies. ** あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"！！！ * Lightning (ライトニング Brad Taylor), Thunder's rival and colleague. Able to fire bolts of electricity from his fingertips. Gets his penis sucked by Die-Hard's minion through a glory hole and accidentally blows up China on the company's computers. One of the two opponents that makes Cody scream extremely loud in Punk Punishment. * Omega (オメガ Steve Shannon), the Stud Squad leader, also known as the Man of Steel. Immensely powerful with super speed and strength, but is weakened by Omeganite, a material used by Die-Hard to tie up the hero and absorb his power. * Speed Demon (スピード Emmett Andrews), a former Olympic runner, capable of traveling the speed of light. Die-Hard created a slime that saps his speed, leaving him helpless to be violated and controlled by Die-Hard's mind control plug. * Razor (レイザー Jack Simmons), the second in command. A member of a secret African civilization, he has the strength of a lion and wields a metallic gauntlet. Highly controlling and frequently looks down on Thunder and Lightning. In spite of his power, he is frequently defeated in a single hit. * Edge (エッジ Max Grand), a superpowered psychic, able to sense past events. His belt heightens his senses. After being fooled by a mind-controlled Speed Demon, he gets his rectum attacked by Die-Hard's control plug. He is then forced to undergo suction in an experiment for Die-Hard to absorb his power and wield his belt. * President Dark Iwata (ダーク♂岩田社長 Bruno Payne), an award-winning cloning businessman who called Thunder and his team of superheroes for help. His fan nickname was based on his resemblance to the former CEO of Nintendo, the late Satoru Iwata. He also appears as Die-Hard, the supervillain that captures the Stud Squad and absorbs their power through ingesting semen, but gets defeated by the heroes and has his mind swapped with a lab rat. * Die Hard's Assistant (Gage Michaels) a man who appears in a non-sexual role as Die Hard's assistant. Gallery Cody Cruze.png|Cody Cruze as Thunder. Brad Taylor.png|Brad Taylor as Lightning. Steve Shannon 2.png|Steve Shannon as Omega. Emmett Andrews.png|Emmett Andrews as Speed Demon. Jack Simmons.png|Jack Simmons as Razor. Max Grand.png|Max Grand as Edge. Mason Flynt.png|Mason Flynt as Bruno Payne. Die Hard 2.png|Mason Flynt as Die Hard. Gage Michaels.png|Gage Michaels as Die Hard's Assistant. Others * Dai-chan (大ちゃん Hakan Orbeyi), German sumo wrestler. Notable for interacting with the camera, touching it with both hands, and yelling into its lens. He shares this characteristic with Colton Ford. He is the main protagonist of the film Sumo Bruno. ** "ANNÉES SOIXANTE!" *** "Are you 生存?!" (Seizon, Survival) * Edmond-san (エドモンドさん Jörg Brümmer), sumo wrestler. Notable for hitting Dai-chan's right breast while sitting down with him and saying a mishearing that was interpreted as something related to Gunma. * Arai-kun (新井君 Alexander Czerwinski), sumo wrestler. Notable for flailing his arms up and down in preparation for Dai-chan wrestling him. * Potato God? The Shimizu? ("ポテト神"The清水 Alister Mazzotti), sumo wrestler aid. Notable for moving frequently when Dai-chan was pushing something. * Fairy King (妖精王 Chi Chi LaRue), a drag diva, who tells people to "Wrap it up!" He has another appearance where he is wearing a crown and yells at someone with his lipstick filled mouth. Chi Chi LaRue was one of the associates of Billy Herrington who made a tweet on Billy Herrington's death on March 3, 2018. Quite possibly the oldest living and pictured male Gachimuchi character to date. * Femdom Mikasa (Femdom三笠 Spike), a man who was once seen with Billy, Peter, and Nick. Spike got his fan nickname from a mishearing of him. * Wirisu Youji (ウィリス・要次 Carlo Cox), a man who resembles American actor Bruce Willis and Japanese song writer Keishi Tanaka. * The Dark General (闇の将軍様 Tim Brough), a man who resembles former Chinese politician Hu Zhiqiang and Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam's Bask Om. Gallery Dai-chan.png|Hakan Orbeyi, yelling into the camera. Edmond-san.png|Jörg Brümmer. Arai-kun.png|Alexander Czerwinski. Potato God The Shimizu.png|Alister Mazzotti. Chi Chi LaRue.png|Chi Chi LaRue. Spike.jpg|Spike. Carlo Cox.jpg|Carlo Cox. Tim Brough|Tim Brough. Still others * Crab (蟹, kani), the result of the soramimi of Kiyoshi Kazuya's dialogue, and Gosaku's dream. * Flowers (花, ka), used mostly in Wolff's World. Usage of the flowers as censorship had led to Philippe's nickname. Interesting of note is that the flower on Philippe's crotch changes from red to blue in one scene when he showers. Gallery Kani ni naritai.jpg|Crab. Pink Rose.jpg|Hiroshi Nobara's rose. White Rose.jpg|Ikariya Biollante's rose. Additional characters *'Water Spirit' (水の精霊, Christian Engel), a handsome bodybuilder who proudly shows his muscles in various places as he takes a walk. He was named as the Water Spirit because of his usual appearance swimming in a pool. * Alexander Vishnevsky (Александр Вишнёвский), an electric bodybuilder from Russia, and another addition to Gachimuchi's gallery of muscular men. He is known for his synchronized, robotic style of movement in one video. * Sri Lankan man (スリランカの肥満青年 ශ්රී ලාංකික මිනිසා), a young man from the island nation of Sri Lanka who found a picture of Aniki from a tree. * Gym Bunny, an unidentified muscular man wearing a bunny mask. He is seen lifting a barbell and mimics bunny-like movements. * American Gay Wrestling (アメリカン ゲイ レスリング), two wrestlers who begin wrestling clothed but eventually have their clothes ripped off by each other. They usually have their bodies green screened out for comedic purposes. * Mr. Forest Bear (森のクマさん, Erik Korngold and Tom Chase), two gay pornstars known for their large hairy physiques. The origin of the two men peaking out of the window, luring another guy, comes from the Colt Studio Group produced film Open House. * Metabo Macho (メタボまっちょ, Marcus Haley), a black bodybuilder known for his unique ab wave flex. Metabo being the Japanese variant of the English word "metabolic". * Lehman Brothers Bankrupt Make-out Couple, two men who made out during a news report of the Lehman Brothers bankruptcy in 2008. The audio of the reporter saying "As the subsidiaries basically wind down or Lehman tries to sell them off" is the main source used. Gallery Copyright musclehunks.com christian engel.jpg|Christian Engel. Still majestic as ever. Vishnevsky's replication of a robot's movements.png|Alexander Vishnevsky, demonstrating how robots behave and adapting their movements to a dance. he found some lost dOSUments.png|The young Sri Lankan who found a picture of Aniki. Gym Bunny.png|Gym Bunny. American Gay Wrestling|Gay American Wrestlers. Kuma-san|Erik Korngold (left) and Tom Chase (right). Metabo.jpg|Metabo Macho posing proudly. Just 2 guys having a great time|The couple in question. Outsiders * [https://www.project-imas.com/wiki/Yukiho_Hagiwara Yukiho Hagiwara] (萩原雪歩), a Japanese pop star from the iDOLM@STER games who became Biollante's imaginary girlfriend. * [https://en.touhouwiki.net/wiki/Characters Touhou characters] are often mixed into some Gachimuchi videos because Touhou music is one of, if not is, the most popular genre used in Gachimuchi. Usually the character's heads or hair are pasted onto the footage of the wrestlers. ** The tag used for Touhou × Gachimuchi videos on Nico Nico Douga is 東方餡掛炒飯 (Fried rice with fried tofu). * The Nico Nico Douga headquarters, a building that is usually subjected to the wrath of the fans for its administrators' mass-deletions of Gachimuchi and Inmu content. Gallery 179421.jpg|Yukipo Hagiwara, glad to see Biollante and his well-sculpted body. Niconico honsha harajuku.jpg|Niconico's old headquarters. Niconico honsha ikebukuro.jpg|Niconico's new headquarters. ''Catalina Series/Catalina Saga Some users on Nico Nico Douga had included videos from another series of gay, straight, and bisexual pornographic films, produced by Catalina Video, possibly due to their content and elements being similar to those found in the original Gachimuchi films. Some Gachimuchi characters ''do appear in some of those films. Nonetheless, the Catalina Series is not widely considered as part of the Gachimuchi universe. The elements that the films include are a computer coder, zombies, a doomed, gay charter plane, and, most famously a boy band. The films can be characterized the best with terrible acting as par for the course in most pornographic films. Characters ''Switchcraft'' * Cassandra Knight (高見沢ユダ(変身した妖精王) 'Takamizawa Juda') - plays Transformed Beautiful Edweina, who takes the time to fondle her fit breasts and worship her physique. But, Anthony Stone comes back to Edweina's room and sees a different lady who he thinks is a guest that Edweina brought over and proceeds to have sex with her. * Tina Tyler (ベヨネッタ柴田 Bayonetta Shibata) - plays Ms. Swallow, Edweina's mean teacher. Her nickname stems from how she looks like a mixture of the video game character Bayonetta from the Bayonetta video game series and Rie Shibata (from the Airmoto meme). Gets killed by a paper airplane, in an ironic reversal of a previous comment to Edweina earlier that day. * Sharon Kane (おかぁはん Okahan) - Ms. Challenger, a gym teacher who punishes Edweina. Gets her limbs broken by a pencil, has her breasts sag, and receives a hideous face by Edweina. The oldest female in the Catalina Series to date. * Ricky Starr (室伏ガノン Murofushi Ganon) - the secondary gym teacher who pities Edeweina. Is later mind-controlled by Edweina in the ending, where he proceeds to go with her to have sex. His name is derived from resembling former Japanese hammer thrower and sports scientist Koji Murofushi and The Legend of Zelda's Ganondorf. * Mark Jensen (マイケル・J・ケネディ Michael J. Kennedy) - a really old student and jock. His name was derived from his resemblance to the Canadian-American actor Michael J. Fox and the 35th president of the United States John F. Kennedy. Doesn't really have a role except to complain about the teacher assigning more homework and how he will miss "...the big game with West Hampshire tonight!" Mark Jensen passed away on November 22, 2016 from throat cancer. Gallery edweinaafter.png|Cassandra Knight. bayonetta.png|Tina Tyler. Sharon Kane.jpg|Sharon Kane. Ricky Starr.png|Ricky Starr. Michael J. Kennedy.png|Mark Jensen complaining about missing the big game with West Hampshire tonight. ''Boy Band'' * Steve Rambo, a man who trespassed into a ranch, but instead of killing him, the ranchers accept his offers. He was notable for his poorly-acted line, "Oh, shit, I'm sorry.", with the quote and its following conversation with Brad McGuire becoming a popular Internet meme. Erroneously part of the Gachimuchi universe in some music and fan videos. * Brad McGuire, a man who is seen with Steve Rambo in the infamous conversation. He has a problem of pulling on his penis so hard that he rips skin off of it. Steve offers to show him how not to rip the skin through fellatio. Brad accepts and Steve advances towards him. Erroneously part of the Gachimuchi universe in some music and fan videos. Gallery SteveRambo_BoyBand.jpg|Steve Rambo as Art Duke, does not regret his trespassing. BradMcGuire_BoyBand.jpg|Brad McGuire as Hillbilly Brad, sees Art Duke accidentally come up to him. Rival/INMU A Midsummer Night’s Lewd Dream (真夏の夜の淫夢 Hepburn: Babylon Stage 34: Manatsu no Yo no Inmu), or INMU (淫夢), a Coat Corporation produced adult film with its own fanbase. The video came to the attention of the internet, following a scandal in 2002 when it was discovered Japanese baseball player Kazuhito Tadano played one of the characters. Since then, a huge otomad/photoshop trend had risen on Japanese websites such as 2channel, Futaba Channel, and Nico Nico Douga. In its initial years, the Gachimuchi fandom was influenced by and had a bitter rivalry against this well-established fandom: however, INMU characters rarely appear in Gachimuchi videos due to a lack of interest. Characters * Kazuhito Tadano (TDN), initially was the most popular INMU character. The main character of the adult film. Many of Kazuhito's quotes became catchphrases such as "Ah!" (アッー!) and "Holly Pleasant!" (ンギモッヂイイ！). ** Van Darkholme's appearance resembles that of Kazuhito Tadano. * Nakata (DB), known for his expression and ridiculous acting in the adult video. * TNOK (谷岡 Tanioka), a handsome professional gay porn actor. Known for his quotes, albeit misheard (あくしろよ, Akushiroyo); also for the cut on his face. * The Beastly Senior (YJSNPI Yajuu Senpai 野獣先輩 Tadokoro), the most infamous and most popular INMU character. Known for his intense gaze at TONO. Also notorious for his phrase during a sex scene with TONO, "Ikisugii! Iku, iku, iku!" (イキスギイ！イクイクイク！). He is also known for a interview within the film with him taking a few glances at the camera with a relaxed, hunched stance while sitting. * Cyclops Senpai (サイクロップス先輩 Saikuropusu Senpai), a robotic cyclops who resembles YJSNPI. * TONO (遠野), victim of The Beastly Senior. * GO, a nickname given to the character who has a large set of hair. Due to the similarity of his name, he is jokingly worshiped by some INMU fans as a god. * Majime, roommate with GO. Known for his quiet personality and serious expressions. * DRVS (Darvish), manager of the College Baseball team. His name is in reference to Japanese baseball player Yu Darvish which fans think he looks like. * Miura (MUR), known for his catchphrase "Yes. indeed." (そうだよ, Soudayo) and his amusing expressions and gestures. * Kimura (KMR), a (older than the two seniors in real life) junior to YJSNPI and MUR who falls victim to both of his seniors after being caught peeking at them while changing to bathe. * Pinky, one of the only female actresses that appears in the adult movie and its series. Her face is photoshopped by fans to make her look like a frightening monster. * SNJ, a man in a business outfit with glasses. Has a similarity to the baseball player Tsuyoshi Shinjo. * KBS Trio, name given a male trio seen in the adult video. Notable for the line, "Money! Violence! Sex!" (金！暴力！SEX！; Kane! Bouryoku! SEX!). ** Not to be confused with the South Korean broadcasting network KBS. * Takuya (KBTIT), resembles mangaka Tite Kubo. * AKYS (Akiyoshi), a gay porn actor who played a car salesman, karate instructor and policeman. His hobby is surfing. * Yuusaku (ゆうさく), a muscular gay porn actor known for his interview. Also stars in the スズメバチには気を付けよう！(Suzumebachi ni wa ki o tsukeyou!, Let's be careful about hornets!) video trend where a hornet with his face creeps up towards him and stings him. * NSDR兄貴 (Gota Nishidera), a musician, music producer and lead vocals for the pop band Nona Reeves that earned a cult following among Inmu-chu who believe he has a close resemblance to Yajuu Senpai. * YTR (YOU THE ROCK★ Yu Takemae), a hip-hop musician known for saying ダイナモ感覚 (Dainamo Kankaku, Dynamo Feeling) to agitate audiences in a Nona Reeves' in-store live show. * AOK (Aoki), a minor character that stuck out because of the unique style of the film he was in. Another character with a well-known scream. * NRK姉貴 (Big Sister Saber), a female character who earned her nickname due to her resemblance to Fate/stay night's Saber. * General Transit Grandfather (一般通過爺), an unidentified old man who rides a bicycle and crosses in front of the camera without knowing he was being filmed. * Inmu-Kun (淫夢くん), a slow loris whose fist-up pose has become a symbol of triumph. Gallery TDN.jpg|TDN. DB.jpg|DB. Tanioka.jpg|TNOK. ドヤ顔先輩.jpg|Yajuu Senpai. cyclops.png|Cyclops Senpai. TONO.png|TONO. GO the Deva of Fabulousness.jpg|GO. Majime.jpg|Majime. DRVS.jpg|DRVS. soudayo.png|MUR. KMR.jpg|KMR. Not a Pie.jpg|Pinky. SNJ.jpg|SNJ. 폭력 돈 SEGS.png|KBS Trio. KBTIT.jpg|KBTIT. AKYS.jpg|AKYS. yuusaku.png|Yuusaku. Gota Nishidera.png|NSDR兄貴. YOU THE ROCK★.jpg|YOU THE ROCK★ Aoki.jpg|AOK. NRK.jpg|NRK姉貴. Ojii-san.png|General Transit Grandfather. Inmu Kun Jaya He bringer of victory.png|Inmu-Kun brings victory to your doorstep. inmu characters.png|All known INMU characters. External links and sources * A portrait, parodying Street Fighter IV, by tk8d32 involving several Gachimuchi characters at Danbooru (NSFW) * A popularity vote of Gachimuchi characters at atwiki.jp (Japanese, NSFW) * Aniki's sole page at atwiki.jp (Japanese, NSFW) * A list of the most important wrestlers and workout Gachimuchi characters at atwiki.jp (Japanese, NSFW) * Another list of Gachimuchi characters at atwiki.jp (Japanese, NSFW) * A third list of Gachimuchi characters, as well as a few Catalina Series characters, at atwiki.jp (Japanese, NSFW) * Extra supplemental reading of Babylon Stage 34: Manatsu no Yo no Inmu in its uncut glory (Japanese, NSFW) Category:Browse *